Dumbfounded
by Crispina Echidna
Summary: Sam and Tucker are kidnapped by Vlad.Danny has to go to his castle to save them...and what is this new cologne?Is the scent Conditioner?Or something else?CHAP. 2 UP! Vlad scene written by coauthor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or this site v.v agirl can dream though...For If I did own DP Danny wouldnt have that weird D on his shirt.Dan Phantom would be my husband.And Vlad would be some lazy dude outside of Denny's(Do not own)waving a sign that says "Stranded" or "Work For Food".Oh also nothing mentioned here is anything I own Just to clear that up.

**_ Dumbfounded _**

Danny starred at the computer screen as he was laughing his ass off after he read some story on gasped between laughs.

Jazz walked into the room staring at Danny as if he just grew two heads."Uh...Danny are you ok?"

After Danny had settled down he nodded."Yeah I am,just read something funny on here."he said pointing at the monitor.

"Oh...ok Here it came in the mail for you."she handed the halfa a envelope that strangley smelled like that crappy expensive colonge that's in cosmopolitan...but of course he wouldnt no that nope no siry heh heh..."Thabks Jazz"he nodded putting the letter aside.

"Aren't you goning to read it?I think its for a renewl of CosmoGirl.."Jazz said but was quickly interupted by Danny."Of...uh...Boys Life magazine...uh Yeah!I need to renew my subscription heh heh.."Danny interupted quickly looking out the windows checking to see if anyone was out there that could have overheard.

Jazz rolled her eyes."Whatever..."she muttered as she exited the boys room.

"Whew!"Danny sighed as he sank to the ground."That was too close"

Danny got up and went over to his desk picking up the envelope.He inhaled the aroma and sighed heavinly.He opened the envelope looking inside.But not expecting to see what he saw.It was a letter.But no ordinary letter it had been sent from his arch nemisis Vlad Plasmius...or as the letter had stated "Dalv".

"Cool I have an arch nemisis?"

"Stick to the script!"yelled the annoyed narrator.Obviously PO'd for being interupted.

"Sheesh sorry.."The ghost boy roled his eyes."Crazed Up Fruit-Loop(Dont own)"

"I heard that!"

"Sorry!"

"It ok"

"..."Danny blinked a few times.

"Uh...What was I doing again?"

"Oh for God's Sake!Why couldnt we get a mature adult to play this role!"the Narrator yelled to no one.

"Hey,i resent that!"Yelled the 14-year-old.

"Good!Just get back to reading your letter!"

"Fine!"He stuck his tongue at the ceiling.Then looked down at his letter.

**_Dear Daniel Fenton(Whos last name should be masters!),_**

Danny rolled his eyes at the Masters part.

**_I have taken hostage your girlfriend Sam and your geeky friend Pucker..or whatever his name is.If you ever want to see them again I suggest you come to my castle._**

_**Sincerely**_

**_Dalv(Who Is not Vlad Plasmius!)_**

_**P.S:I hope you enjoyed the cologne I put into the envelope!It was just resently released I think it smells like conditioner!What do you think the scent is?Tell me whacha think when you arrive!**_

_'Youve got to be kidding me.._'Danny thought_.'Even i know that it is Vlad who sent the letter...wait..that came out wrong...OH forget it!'_The confused teen yelled inwardly.

"I've got to save them!"He yelled!"I'm Goin Ghost!"

He transformed into his ghost form and flew out the window leaving the letter behind.Seconds later he flew back inside grabbing the letter he inhaled the scent yet again."Conditioner?Smells more like Cherry Blossoms with a mix of Rain to me.."He quickly put the letter back down and flew out the window again to go save his friends.

**Vlads Castle**

Inside a dungeon Sam and Smuckers...I mean Tucker were playing go fish obviously bored outta their minds.

"Got any three's?"The techno-geek asked.

"Nope go fish."answered the pretty goth.

Sam layed down her hand and sighed."Well I'm out."

Tucker cursed as he counted his points."Well looks like you win."

"Great now there is nothing to do..."Sam banged her head against the dungeon wall.She closed her eyes wishing she was out of this Packers filled place.A long silence that seemed to last forever was broke whrn Tucker asked."Did you ever notice how alot of vilains and places have the same names as characters in horror films or things like that?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him curiously."Yeah why?"

"Just wondering...I mean like are School is called "Casper" High and we live in "Amity"Park."Tucker explained.

"Yeah...and Vlad!Hello..."Vlad The Impaler"!"She said realising the uncanny likeness of the names.

They were interupted by the sound of the dungeon door opening."I see you have made yourselve comfortable."Said the sly voice of Vlad as he walked inside facing the the caged two."Were on to you Vlad!We know your trying to lure Danny her to kill him!"Sam yelled.

The rich dude rolled his eyes."Oh my a bit obvious arent we dear?"He smirked."But that is only half of it."He continued."First I will have him do my biddings and he will be my slave!Then after that he will be forced to..."He said dramaticly."Bum Bum Bum..."Sam and Vlad stared at Tucker with a face that looked like O.o."I like making the bumy noises..."

"Ok then...anyway...""

"Bum Bum Bum..."

"Would you cut that out!"Vlad screetched.

"As I was saying!"He continued giving Tucker a warning glare as he opened his mouth."I will amke him help me rearange my furniture!"AND!Make him help me redisign my costume!"Sam and Tucker stared at him with their mouths agap.

"Dude,You've got to be kidding me...Rearange your furniture...and redisign your costume..."Tucker said blankly.

"Yes!Isnt that evil!Muahahahaha!"

"No Its Not!"Screamed Tucker and Sam in unison.

"Oh...Well...WHO ASKED YOU!"Vlad screamed as he ran off in tears sobbing unconrtolably,leaving a confused Sam and Tucker in his wake.

A/N:Please R&R! Please send sugar with your reviews so I will become hyper so I can wright the next chappy. Tank You for Reading this chappy!

**_Ja Ne!_** (Means See Ya in Japanese)


	2. Jazz's Bladder Problems

Hola!...uhhh...please dont hit me!(Cowers behind her co-author MoMo)

Gomen...(Sorry) I just havent gotten hyper lately...and well...the HiC doesnt work as well as it used to sooo...I now have 14...wait...13 now...Orange Starburts sitting next to me now waiting to become fuel...so yeah

Heres the long-awaited 2nd Chapter of Dumbfounded!

* * *

Okay,Danny was royally pissed...not the PMS typed pissed but I mean ROYALLY PISSED! Turns out Jazz followed him in her car so now she is getting a piggy-back ride scence the drama-queen 'ran outta gas!'. Grrrrrr. And to make matters worse,he was lost! And of course like most men are, they just wont give up they're damn pride to stop and ask for directions! 

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Dann-""No! You should have gone before you left!"

"But Daaannnny! I gotta go real baaaad!"

"Well to bad!"

Danny sighed._Silence at last._

"Danny!"

Danny sighed...this was starting to become a habit.

"Fine! We'll stop at the next truck-stop!"

"Ew! A truck-stop restroom!"

"Yes! A Truck stop restroom!", the ghost-child growled."Take it or leave it!" Jazz pouted but stayed silent.

* * *

Vlad was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt that said 'THANK GOD for country boys"'(OMG!MY SHIRT! VLAD YOU THEIF!) 

He loved wearing outfits that made him feel sexy. 'Thats it!' A lightbulb in Vlads head finally went off in about 20 years. The middle-aged halfa ran over to his green-and-yellow boom box and popped in a CD, he turned it on and began to dance and sing along to it...AT THE SAME TIME!GASP!OO

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_too sexy for my love loves going to leave_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts_

Vlad did a split and ripped his shirt off.

((For now on the Vlad chapters are written by MoMo aka DannyPhantomFAN#1 so this starts it now))

_I'm too sexy for my land_

_Too sexy for my land_

_New York and Japan_-

"Dude! Do us all a favor and put your shirt back on! Or get a new one for that matter."Sam shreiked as she had to witness it."

"No, you can keep on doing it." Tucker repied back, with a sinister smirk on his face.Or was it a gay smirk? Either or it looked like he was enjoying it...Oo

"Tucker? Are you-"

"No,I am not gay.I am recording this on my PDA for future references...and to sell on eBay."(His PDA can do ANYTHING!)

"Do you even know how to sell stuff on eBay?"

"Well, when I get the money, I can pay someone to teach me."

"But you need to put it on eBay first before you get the money."

"...nu-huh!"

"Tucker I-forget it."

"Yes, forget Tucker...while you watch me..."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it." Sam peaded in a whisper only heard to the viewers reading.(yes! MUAHAHAHA!cough Ahem, back to the story)

"Yes,YES!" Tucker chanted, holding his PDA as still as possible.

Vlad then finished his sentence, after RUDELY being interupted,"...Stripper pole dance!"(someone give me a plastic baggy here!)

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

Um...Yeah...

Melissa glares.

What?

"Tell them that I'm a new author!"

But you just did, so I dont hafta!

"I hate you..."

I am aware of that thanx.

Melissa grabs Danny and runs on to a random DDR mat, then she turns on Numa Numa."C'mon Danny lez dance!"

Danny is screaming and crying the whole time.

Wow,...Numa numa numa iei!

Poor Danny...will Danny get to Vlads place before Vlad will...uh...'bust some more moves' infront of Tucker's PDA? Will Melissa ever change out of my/Vlads country boys shirt? What was Jazz doing in the restroom so long? And what happened to the mystery cologne! More next time on...DRAGON BALL Z!

--Um...I think you mean Dumbfounded...

-Shut- you know what just just just just shut the hell up!

* * *

* * *

_Sorry folks, I'm discontinuing this story. Its going no where and plainly I see no reason of keeping this thing going. Comedy isnt my thing, nor will it ever. And I get bored with it after awile. No one seems to be reading this and really, I do not blame them. Thank you to those who have reviewed good or bad I am happy that you at least reviewed._

_No Longer Suicidely,_

_GothicCotton_


End file.
